unintended
by Mitsu-Mitsu-chan
Summary: Mitsunari can't stop brooding over Ieyasu and his 'friend' decides he needs a good distraction.Het. MitsunarixMagoichi. I don't normally write hetero fics but I really love this pairing for some reason. Hope I'm not the only one!


Tokugawa Ieyasu.….

Everything I lived for has been taken from me by you.

The only thing I can think of now is slicing off that head of yours, my blade cutting through your thick neck.

I can imagine the blood raining down from your body. It only excites me more, yet angers me when I remember you are still alive.

Even now you do not escape my thoughts as I sit here pondering to myself on how exactly I will do it.

Every waking moment of every day, all I can think about is you. It sickens me.

I'm pulling at my hair now, distraught at my lost ambitions, the loss of Lord Hideyoshi and Lord Hanbei too.

A sob escapes my lips and I open my eyes. I freeze seeing a woman standing before me, strawberry blonde hair, arms folded with an attitude in her tilted hips. How long has she been watching me toil in my thoughts?

Panic fills my body for a moment. She doesn't move for her pistols even as I move my hand to the hilt of my sword.

"Magoichi Saika." I spit out her name. "What are you doing here?"

She nonchalantly walks over to the small fire I made crouching down. I watch her a moment, her silence peeving me to no end.

"Answer me!" I point my sword at her threateningly, though it seems in vain as she yawns covering her mouth to stifle the sound.

"Is that any way to treat the person who saved your skinny ass?" She gives me this matter-of-fact look.

"Tch!" It pisses me off even more. I lower my sword.

"You owe me, Mitsunari." Magoichi states bluntly.

And that I most certainly do, though I will not admit it. She helped me get this close to you, Ieyasu. I won't give up until I see your head on a pike.

The image makes me chuckle with delight.

"What are you laughing at?"

I have forgotten Magoichi's presence already. A frown covers my lips now and I glare at her.

"I do NOT owe you a single thing. I aim to destroy Ieyasu myself. I don't care who gets in my way, I will cut them down!" My grip tightens on the sheathed sword in my hands. I glare at it imagining it is your throat. I strain myself, sweat appearing on my brow in frustration. Even the imaginary you won't die.

"Ieyasu..Ieyasu!"

I glance back at the woman in my presence. She is giving me a perturbed look now. Ha. Good. She can leave for all I care…

"I forgot you were still here." I admit hoping to annoy her so she will leave.

"Hmph." Instead she plops down on the ground looking into the heart of the fire.

"What is it you want? Can't you see I'm busy?" I don't care if I sound rude, she is invading my space.

"I thought you could use some company."

I blink. "Hn? From you?"

She gives me a glare. "Anyways, I'm sure I will be helping you tomorrow once again. A team should stick together." He locks her hands together on her shins.

"Team! Don't make such a rash decision!" What is it with this woman!

"I fight alone! Whether you decide to join in and fight is all your own doing!" I growl out at her.

She stands from the ground now. It appears I have ruffled her feathers. I grin triumphantly.

SLAP

Tingling. Tingling in my face. Magoichi's hand is raised. I touch my cheek feeling it burn on contact. I grow angry about to retort, but she grabs the front of my jacket pulling me close.

"You're such an idoit, Mitsunari." She's giving me this odd look. "Did you ever think maybe I enjoy fighting with you?" She throws me to the ground, not at all in an aggressive manner. I look up at her. I am shocked to say the least. Many have admired my swordsmanship in battle but none have willingly stayed to fight beside me, not ever since Hideyoshi was…

"Ieyasu..!" I frown at the ground anger consuming my body again. I punch the ground grunting.

Magoichi gives an annoyed sigh. "Here I am talking to you and all you can think about is Ieyasu. That is pathetic!"

I stand once again to meet her gaze.

"I will exact my revenge.. That's all that matters!"

She comes closer now. "Is it really? I think you need a break. You never shut up about Ieyasu."

I clench my jaw looking her over. She is right. She looks serious. She raises her boot. It lands solid against my chest knocking the air out of my lungs. I lie flat on my back and look up. She's standing over me, legs parted on either side. Her hands move to the pistols at her thigh. Panicking, I make to grab my sword from it's sheath only to watch her undo the belt letting the weapons clatter to the ground.

"Calm down. We're both comrades here." Her words are smooth, her body and movements even smoother. She is sitting atop me in a most suggestive manner.

My eyes cannot help but wonder up over her flat stomach. She leans down and I gulp following the line from her collar bone down to the cleft between her breasts. Of course I have noticed them before, what man that she has faced on the battle field hasn't?

I can't help but feel something stir within me. I am shaken and surprised.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I whisper to her glaring the whole time. I'm curious, but I will not lose face in front of her.

Her arms encase my head in an embrace, her face nearly touching my own. I close my eyes at her closeness choosing to trust her over my instincts. I can feel her breath upon my cheek as she speaks.

"Let me distract you from your thoughts." She whispers back to me. I open my eyes to look at her tilting my head up to say something, but her lips cover mine quickly.

She's extremely dominant, which slightly pisses me off. I arch my hips a little to feel her, but that damned armor is in my way. Everything is. I'm suddenly needy for her touch. I want to feel her now. Her lips are on my throat. I'm having trouble taking off these stupid gloves. Finally freeing my hands, I grab her hair roughly and pull her into a hot kiss. She makes a small sound against my lips and I slide my tongue inside tasting what is Magoichi Saika. My hands grow hungry and search her body squeezing the soft lumps upon her chest. Again I arch my hips feeling my erection taut against my pants and that armor. Growling, I push her back undoing the plate around my hips tossing them aside.

Tables turned, I grin down at her fully enjoying the heady look in her eyes. I lick my lips ready to ravage her body. I bite at her neck and viciously so. Her whimpers are driving me nuts but I can't get enough. I pull the hem of her shirt up and she removes the rest allowing my eyes to feast upon her beauty.

"Shit…!"

She watches me struggle with myself. I feel her legs wrap encouragingly around my hips. I greedily thrust against her core groaning. Damn clothes in the way..

She gets the hint and slides her pants down, not an ounce of embarrassment to be seen.

I slide my own trousers down my hips feeling my length spring out. I can easily meet her gaze. She grabs me by my jacket again pulling me into another searing kiss. Controlling. Her hips roll against mine and I can feel myself brush against her and I shudder.

"Magoichiiii.." I grit out between white teeth.

"Ahh.." She lets out a breathy sound as I enter her. Her back is arched, hips meeting my own. I feel her soft skin trembling under my hands guiding her at the pace I need.

I pant moving into her with fast thrusts. I have to look at her face. I challenge her with a stare only to find her eyes closed, face heated up from arousal. It only adds to the tightening in my stomach. I don't stop her when she pulls me close, my hips gyrating, forcing myself as deep as I can go inside. My lips find her chest biting a nipping upon sensitive skin. I moan out feeling her shudder beneath me and return to kissing her pink lips sloppily. She doesn't seem to mind and only pulls me deeper and closer with her legs. Her inner walls clamp around me letting out a pleasured cry. I can't help but watch her expression as I cum inside her jerking myself inside getting off to her in every sense.

I collapse still holding Magoichi, her arms still hanging lazily about me as well. I try to catch my breath, face buried in her soft chest. Her fingers dance over my back and I let out a pitiful sound. It is one of my weak points.

At this point all I can think is..

Magoichi Saika…

"Mitsunari?"

I grunt looking up at her. She's smiling a little.

"You still owe me, got it?"

"….How could I forget."


End file.
